Just Friends
by mrschanandlerbing
Summary: A little look on Tenzin and Lin's relationship after the Revolution.


They are just friends; nothing more, nothing less.

That is Tenzin and Lin's definition of their relationship. After the revolution, and the very tremendous and drastic change in United Republic's constitution, the very noticeable change in the way they treat each other also followed.

Gone are the days where not even an acknowledging nod could be exchanged when they pass each other, or that sharp, keen look Lin gives Tenzin when he's talking to her about the city's security. No, the six months that passed surely made them closer…_as friends_, of course. _Platonic_.

Late afternoon chats in Lin's favourite coffee shop, inside jokes, and even strolls -_friendly_ strolls- at the park evidenced their deepening and strengthening friendship. Of course, being icons of Republic City, their relationship is in the eye of whoever sees them. Some say they just rekindled their long lost 'best friend' selves, and some give more meaning than the dictionary could offer. An article or two have been written about them in the gossip section of the newspapers but the articles were dismissed.

As Lin sat in her office reviewing a jewellery shop robbery case, an intern walked in her miraculously open office to give her the invitation for the City's founding anniversary. The intern wasn't able to say a word as Lin just glanced at her and gave her signature "Leave it on the desk" phrase and followed by "The door" command.

After several minutes of boring herself, she set down the case report and shifted her attention to the gold-trimmed glossy envelope bearing her name. She opened it and saw the usual invitation phrase that she has already memorized. Her name was as usual in the VIP list with, of course, her best friend. She smiled and bit her lip. 'Just like the good ol' days," she thought.

The phone rang and she picked it up saying, "Yeah, I got it."

A low chuckle sounded from the other line and was followed by Tenzin's questioning voice. "How'd you know it was me?"

She sighed and answered, "Well, you are the most predictable being in this world, Airbag."

"Harsh words, Lin," he replied. "So are you coming?"

She smiled to herself and said, "It depends. I really don't like being ogled when I dance with my friend." She heard him chuckle which prompted her to hastily add, "If he'll invite me."

"He will. So that's settled."

"Settled," she confirmed. "I need to go I've got loads of work to do. See you tomorrow night."

"Good bye."

"Oh, and Tenzin," she added, "As one of your dearest friends, I would like to advice you not to wear those overused robes. Seriously, they also get old." And she hung up.

* * *

The Founding Night gala came and just as Lin has predicted it, the Gala was boring; except for the bar that was welcoming her with open arms. She strode in confidence and elegance to the bar in her semi-traditional Earth Kingdom-themed dress with the gold trimmings, and the neckline that dipped lower than usual. She caught the eyes of a number of middle-aged gentlemen and a few approving nods of younger men as she passed them and made her way to a seat by the bar.

"Soju," she told the bartender as she sat and made herself comfortable. Her order was quickly served with peanuts and she took a slightly-burning sip from the liquor. She glanced around the dance floor and had not seen her friend or his wife and absentmindedly frowned at her realization. But she knows he'll come.

A few minutes or so, a heavy hand tapped her shoulder and the face that greeted her brought a smile to her lips. "I'm sorry I'm a little late," the airbender said. She glanced at him and at his clothes.

"You took my advice," she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I did," he confirmed. "And it does feel good to have a little change." He glanced at the entrance and his brows furrowed.

"Where's Pema?" she asked.

"She's running late," he answered which earned him a disapproving look from Lin. "What?"

"That's ungentlemanly of you, you know."

He scoffed and shot her an all too familiar look that tries to dismiss her comment. "She was hesitant in coming so she was able to dress up late."

"Still not a reason for you to leave your wife alone," she snapped. "If I were your wife I'd kick you square in the nuts." Realizing her short outburst, she covered her tracks with a very airy laugh. "But I'm not your wife so…uh, I won't kick you…in your nuts."

Tenzin cleared his throat. Surely, the comment made both of them feel uncomfortable for a minute. He diverted his attention to the buffet table and asked Lin what was served. "Any nice dishes?"

Lin was grateful for the diversion and answered quickly. "Nothing that pleases my very picky palate. Still the usual, scallops, baked pork."

"Oh, nothing for a vegetarian?"

Lin looked at her peanuts and pushed them towards him. "This seems the only vegetarian food I have come across tonight." That made him laugh. She did not change one bit. She's still that really sarcastic, occasionally insensitive lady that he knew for nearly fifty years. His mind wandered at the past few months that they started being friends again.

Lin became a really important figure not just to him but for his children and wife as well. The gestures she showed his family since that really big sacrifice brought smiles to his family. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo look forward to her visits because she brings them something from the city every time she comes. Pema even chats with her over girl stuff from anti-ageing creams to rare fashion advices. And he looks forward every afternoon for their 'dates' in the city where he gets to let off some of his problems and troubles. Lin is their hero and his personal rock.

He was smiling absentmindedly at her. She snapped her fingers and he blinked. "Tenzin, what in the world are you smiling about?"

"Uh, nothing…nothing," he shrugged. Lin raised an eyebrow and shifted her glance at an old man smiling excitedly at some couples dancing.

"You see that man? That'd be you in two years," she joked. The song came to an end and was followed by a familiar song both of them know too well. Lin and Tenzin smiled as memories came rushing. Shaking her head, Lin commented, "That was the most out-of-fashion robes I have seen you wear that night."

"Ah yes," he said as he reminisced. "I did look foolish next to you."

"But you made up for it," she replied as she remembered that sweet first kiss they shared ages ago.

He shifted, hesitant to ask Lin for a dance. He noticed her sway gently to the slow melody and he finally said, "Are you up for a little dance, Miss Beifong?"

She smiled. "Sure, Master Tenzin. It'd be an honor."

They made their way to the crowded dance floor and settled near the middle, anonymous to the other love struck couples dancing to the slow rhythm. Lin put her left hand carefully on his right shoulder as he lightly put his left arm around her waist. She chuckled at their nervousness and held his shoulder a little comfortably. "Relax, Tenzin. It's not like we're romantically involved. You can grip my waist."

"I am relaxing."

He tightened his grip on her waist and right hand. He hummed the song and she sang a few lines, "It's morning in my side, as night rises up from yours. Our times differ, but our love is deeper. Someday, we'll meet halfway, my lover."

He smiled upon hearing and she rested her head on his chest. "Impeccable memory, Miss Beifong."

She lifter her head and gazed at him, "Thank you. It's one of my many talents."

She rested her head again and he inhaled her scent that made him crazy fifteen years ago. Yup, she's still the same, only this time she's not the woman he wakes up to every morning. But he's still grateful for the friendship, happy for her company.

She closed her eyes, basking in this rare moment of having the love of her life for three minutes. As she listened to his heartbeat, curiosity filled her. Does this heart still beat for her? She lifted her head again, fearing if she kept her position she'd lose control of herself. Clearing her throat she smiled at him and distanced herself a little from him. He noticed but kept quiet. Her gesture saved both of them. Who knows what was going to happen if they kept dancing that way.

Something was already pushing him to kiss her, and a lump in her throat tries to persuade her to confess what's left of her feelings for him.

The feelings are mutual, so is the regret.

From afar, his wife watches with sad eyes, knowing fully Tenzin and Lin's relationship goes deeper than platonic. With a last glance, Pema goes for the door and leaves her husband to spend the night with the woman he calls his best friend.

They are just friends, but Pema saw something a little too friendly.

* * *

A/N: I haven't written in a very long time. I am guilty and I know this sucked. Review please? I am slowly forgetting how it feels to see one, good or bad.


End file.
